1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lockset for use with a case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows that users usually load items in a case 20 including a lockset 90 while traveling, to secure their luggage. Wherein, the case 20 could be but not limited to a luggage case, a suitcase or a briefcase. Conventionally, the lockset 90 includes a combination lock or a key lock, and users can unlock the lockset 90 to open the case 20 by dialing rotating at least one disc to the right combination or using a matching key. Wherein, the combination lock includes a unlock button 91 to be pressed to unlock the lockset 90 after dialing the rotating discs to the right combination.
Furthermore, the lockset 90 could cooperate with a zipper 40 of the case 20. To secure the zipper 40 with the lockset 90, sliders 41 of the locked zipper 40 can be inserted or embedded into grooves 92 of the lockset 90, and a movable pin or a latch comes through a hole of the sliders 41. To open the case 20, the movable pin or the latch can be released from the hole of the sliders 41 by unlock the lockset 90, and the sliders 41 separated from the grooves 92 of the lockset 90 can be moved to unlock the zipper 40.
However, the lockset 90 protruding from the surface of the case 20 could be broken by impacting or other causes while travelling. Furthermore, the lock mechanism within the lockset 90 and the zipper 40 of the case 20 might be invalid because of the sliders 41 damaged. For another, It might be inconvenience for users to unlock the combination lock by pressing the unlock button 91.